Terrence Devereaux
Terrence Devereaux is a Dauntain of the Apostate Doom. Overview Before his Chrysalis, Terrence lived a life devoid of meaning and hope. His father liked to take his frustration at life out on his wife and kids and Terrence was afraid to fight back. At school, he did well enough, but this earned him the contempt of his peers. For these reasons, he made few friends until high school. Even then, those few he made he kept at arm's length. He compartmentalized his life, so school was one part in itself, and work another part. He never discussed other aspects of life with anyone; he didn't discuss family with friends, and he didn't discuss school at home. On the day of his Chrysalis, his father was beating him black and blue. He was resigned to the beating when the most amazing thing happened; he was transported to a place where everything was perfect and beautiful. there were others there, and they welcomed him with open arms and told him of his heritage as an eshu and Kithain. He nearly wept at the beauty of the place. When he came to his senses, he looked at his father, sitting in front of the television with a six-pack of beer, and walked out the door, never to return. He never had any trouble getting from one place to the next. It seemed that every step of the way was laid out for him to see, and to take advantage of. He knew this was his birthright as eshu and Kithain, so he did not question it. Unfortunately, no matter how hard he looked, his talent with ways and paths never brought him to this land of his dreams. He saw others like him, but avoided them rather than lose sight of his quest. He was driven from one place to another simply to find the gateway he knew had to be there. After a year of travel, he encountered his first chimera: a horrendous, beer-drenched, bellowing monster. It brought him back so many memories that he instinctively hid rather than fight it directly. When he did this, he found himself back in this lost home. He eventually woke from his dreams only to find himself living at home again, with only fading, tattered remnants of his dreams to drive him onward. Again, he left. This time, he sought others like him, others who might wish to find this secret place which so eluded him. Terrence managed to find his way into Kithain society. After all, it is the eshu gift to be where he needs to be at the right time. He learned all he could about the fae so he could better understand his visions. He learned much, including how Banality is the enemy of all Kithain, and how some are Undone, never to return. He realized in a flash of insight that the way to his true home lay right before him, and had all along. It lay in the Undoing. He came to the conclusion that the Undoing was not the final destruction of the faerie mien, but that Banality was forcing the fae out of a world in which they did not belong. Armed with this idea, he began an evangelical crusade to drive Kithain back to their spiritual home, Arcadia. To better implement this, he used his incredible powers of persuasion to bring others to his way of thinking. He drove home as strongly as he could the importance of the Undoing in saving the Kithain from Banality and exile. He is only waiting for the right moment to start his crusade, to lead his army of heretical Dauntain in a war to destroy the kingdoms of the Kithain on Earth. He strongly believes that this is necessary to restore the natural order of things. Still, the Kithain refuse to acknowledge such a truth, fighting instead to survive in an obviously hostile world. Terrence is sincere, charismatic, and an utter sociopath. He believes his way is the only right way; anyone who believes otherwise is obviously wrong. He often comes across as a friendly eshu gentleman, but he is among the most dangerous of Dauntain for a reason. The worst thing about his crusade isn't want he intends, to do, though, but that he doesn't truly believe in it. He wants to believe it, but that hasn't happened yet. Image Terrence is a handsome, personable young man. He prefers to dress comfortably; his outfit is often composed of jeans, T-shirt or sweat shirt, and sneakers. As an eshu, his eyes are even more unusual. They seem flat, is if he had looked upon the source of the universe and found nothing there at all. Personal Terrence is charming, personable, and downright driven. He takes the time to observe other Kithain to see if they'e the sort he wants to recruit. If they are, he broaches the subject gently to gauge their reaction. He thought he found meaning once, but it eluded his grasp.. He desperately seeks it again, but this time by bringing religious conviction to those who need it. Perhaps by leading them into this, he might find something to believe also? References # CTD. The Autumn People, pp. 94-95. Category:Eshu (CTD) Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:Dauntain (CTD)